The instant invention relates generally to chord teaching devices and more specifically it relates to a chord speller.
Numerous chord teaching devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to indicate the proper choras especially for stringed fingerboard instruments. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,785,240; 3,791,254; 4,069,737 and 4,289,057 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.